


Her

by CosmicCove



Category: Mario - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: (transphobia not in the first chapter though), Birdo is called Birdette, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, F/M, birdo uses she/her, tw dead naming, tw incorrect pronouns, tw transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: A year has passed since Birdette and Yoshi have stared dating, and half a year has passed since Birdette realized she was a girl.  She feels very alone, and knows there will be people who will hate her for being who she was always meant to be.  Slowly, she shows the world she is unafraid, supported by friends, and meets new people just like her.  Maybe she's not alone after all.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
Just before you start reading, I want you to know that I am cis. I really want to write this story, and have done research on the matter to properly portray this as best I can. However, I can only do so much alone. I would love feedback from any readers who are trans on how to write Birdette and her transition stronger, and especially to point out anything I did that is inaccurate to people in the trans community. I understand that, as a cis person, there will be things I will not be able to understand, and will misrepresent, so I'm reaching out to the community to help me on this one.  
I'm also putting on comment moderation on this one. I don't usually do that, but I don't want transphobia in the comments.  
Much love, Starry~☆

"Hey honey! Happy one year!" Yoshi smiled and wrapped an arm around Birdette. She blushed and hugged him back. She tried to smile at him, but it was half hearted. She loved him, she really did, and she wanted him to love her too. But could he really love her for her? She had known she was a girl since around halfway through their relationship, and she didn't know how to tell him. She knew he was attracted to women, but she didn't know his opinion on... people like her.  
He took out a small box, and held it out to her. "I got you something, Birdy," he murmured bashfully.  
She took the box from his hands and carefully unwrapped it, the crinkly pink paper only ripping wear the tape took it off with it. She lifted the lid off and peered inside. The gift was a large pink bow.  
"It's a bowtie," Yoshi giggled shyly, "I think you'll look handsome in it."  
"A bow tie. Like you wear on your neck?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered excitedly, "Everyone will see you and say, 'Wow, Birdo looks so cute in that bow tie' and we will go from cutest couple to an even cuter cutest couple!"  
Birdette internally winced at the word Birdo. Yoshi didn't know it bothered her. She never told him, so how could he? She wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. Instead she said, "We will," in a voice dripping with faux happiness. She wanted to wear the bow on her head and to feel like a girl. An anxious feeling began to swell inside her, telling her she'd never get to be a girl. She chose to ignore it, despite the difficulty to do so.  
Yoshi looked at her softly. "I don't mean to say that you aren't already cute and handsome."  
Birdette looked up at him surprised. "I know."  
He looked from her down to the bow, and then up at her again. Very quickly he added, "If you don't like it-"  
"I like it."  
He looked at her with that same soft look, mildly worried. She made eye contact with him, hoping that the anxiety she had been ignoring was not as evident in her eyes as the concern in his. A pause grew as they looked at each other. Finally, Yoshi broke the silence. "Something's wrong.  
Birdette half laughed, half sighed. "It's nothing."  
"Okay," Yoshi replied softly, "What's nothing?"  
"What do you mean?" Birdette asked, knowing exactly what he meant.  
"If nothing's bothering you, tell me what nothing is, so I can make it better," he explained again, with a cheeky smile that seemed to say 'I want to help you.'  
"I don't really want to…" Birdette trailed off.  
Yoshi looked even more worried than before. Usually, she told him what was wrong after that. "Birdo," he muttered quietly.  
She flinch. "stop," she mumbled, her voice quavering.  
Yoshi inhaled sharply, panic evident in his expression, his hands reaching towards hers shakily. "Did I do something wrong?"  
She didn't answer. The anxiety was now too strong to ignore. She felt frozen. He did do something wrong, but what could she say? How could she tell? Was she going to have to pretend to be a boy forever?  
Yoshi took in the silence. He slowly looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Birdy, I…"  
A small shutter sounded from Birdette.  
Yoshi looked up at her. "Birdy!" He exclaimed, the same panic in his eyes in his voice.  
He was a blurry mesh in her tear filled eyes. He put a scaly hand against her cheek and gently wiped away the tears. He took her hands into his own and pulled her into a hug.  
"Whatever it is you're going through, we'll get through it together, ok?" he whispered in her ear, "You'll always be a favorite boy."  
Fresh tears welled in her eyes. "Girl," she blurted, her voice cracking.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Oh…" She sobbed, pulling away, and holding he head in her hands.  
"No, what do you mean?" Yoshi asked, "I don't understand."  
"I'm a girl!" She wailed, "I can't keep it a secret anymore!"  
Yoshi stared at her in disbelief as she sobbed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "That's what you're worried about?"  
"Do you still love me?" She asked, looking up at him with hurting eyes, tears rolling down both of her cheeks.  
"Of course I still love you!" Yoshi exclaimed, "I don't mind if your a girl. You're still the same person I fell in love with!"  
A small laugh of relief started to mix with her cries. She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you!" she shouted. He held her in his arms, letting her continue to cry out her emotions. There was catharsis in the moment which they both felt; the happiest melancholy there is.  
When she was done, she shyly asked, "will you please call me Birdette?"  
"Of course," she answered cheerfully. With a huge grin, he chimed "Birdette, my favorite girl in the whole world!"  
She beamed upon hearing his words with a chuckle. She felt like the happiest girl in the whole world. She had a quick thought telling the anxiety that had been so adamant that she would be unloved as a girl, to get hit by a blue shell.  
"I want to wear this," she told him, gesturing to the bow tie, "I want to wear it on my head."  
"You'll look so pretty," he sighed lovingly.  
She carefully placed it upon her head and adjusted it carefully. She moved it about until it was perfect. "Tada!" She said, striking a pose and giggling.  
"Ooh!" Yoshi breathed, "You're so beautiful!"  
She blushed "thank you."  
"You're welcome." He kissed her gently on the cheek, "Happy anniversary, Birdette."  
"You too, babe," she answered.  
"I made us reservations at a nice restaurant," he told her.  
"Don't you want your gift?" She asked.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," he chuckled, "Yes I would."  
"Here." She held out the bag. It glittered as the silvery paper caught the light. She would have picked green, but when they went to the store, they were out. This bag was really pretty though, so she was kind of glad she picked it. She hoped he liked it too.  
He reached inside, pushing the tissue paper out of the way. His eyes lit up as he pulled out a doll. A green plush toy of a yoshisaur was clutched in his hand. "Wow!"  
"I saw it in the window of a toy store in toad town. They had a lot of colors, but I knew I had to get that one. It looks just like you. It even has your pretty blue eyes."  
"I looks just like me," he echoed her, in amazement. He smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Birdy!"  
"It was nothing," she muttered bashfully.  
"I love him," he remarked, looking at the stuffed animal.  
"Me too," she agreed, patting the doll on the head tenderly.  
Yoshi looked at her. "We'd better get going. We don't want to be late, or they might cancel our reservation."


End file.
